


Left Alone

by kdfrqqg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 17:46:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17492384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdfrqqg/pseuds/kdfrqqg
Summary: Written for a challenge prompts were massage wand vibrator, kitchen counter then floor, and “I know for a fact you can be a hell of a lot louder than that.”





	Left Alone

The bunker was quiet, Sam had left yesterday morning to go to some film festival and no one had heard from Cas in a about a week or two. You and Dean were more than happy to walk around like you were on permanent vacation in your underwear with only a loose robe to cover up. The two of you would take your meals together but spend the rest of your time in your separate bedrooms since not much else was going on.  
There was only so much Netflix you could watch before boredom took you over. Stripping out of what little clothes you had on, you told ‘Alexa’ to play something sensual, and grabbed your favorite toy from the bedside drawer. The massage wand was a life saver not just during your personal times but also after particularly difficult hunts and your muscles were sore.  
On top of the sheets, your body slivered to the music as you ran the wand over your shoulders and chest while your other hand wandered over all your delicate parts. Imagines of the sexy damn hunter down the hall filled your brain. The way he licked his lips, his strong large hands, how he winked at you when he was little drunk. You let the recently remembered smell of gunpowder and coffee completely intoxicate you as you daydreamed about Dean taking you in the backseat of Baby and him talking dirty to you. Small fingers dipped into your core feeling your perfect wetness, the wand drifted over your clit, making you pant and squeeze your eyes tightly together. Your whimpers and whines were low, you had never been particularly loud in bed.  
Everything was feeling right, the pads of your fingers dragged juices up over your lips and to your clit making the perfect friction, the vibrations were making you start to see stars as all your sweet spots were being hit.  
The handle to your door turned, “Sweetheart, I’m going to go out and get a drink.” The door flung open, “You wanna join?”  
You eyes opened in complete shock, “Oh shit!” You body clinched and seized up as your climax hit you just at the same time he walked in.  
His eyes raked over your form, it was clear he walked in on an intimate moment but you looked beautiful coming from your own touch. Legs flailing, you couldn’t do anything but ride it out, you couldn’t move, in your embarrassment, you reached out for the bed spread pulling it over your form before sliding, ok, falling off the bed to hide your shame. “Dean, what the hell?” A loud noise was coming from the vibrator as it still remained on after it hit the hardwood floor, you turned it off to try and end the humiliation faster, chucking it away from you. Frustrated huffs and puffs came from you which only made Dean chuckle. “Seriously, whatever happened to privacy and knocking?” You yelled as you moved the blanket out of your face to glare at him.  
His held his hands up in defense, “I know, I know. I’m sorry but damn that was hot.”  
“Dean Winchester, get out!”  
“Oh come on. I just think I found my entertainment for the evening.” He looked at your beautifully flushed skin and sucked his bottom lip in his mouth showing off his top pearly whites.  
“What the hell is that supposed to mean?”  
He moved closer to the bed and reached down to grab the discarded sex toy. “This thing looks like fun.”  
“Hey!” You tried to move but kept getting tripped up on the blanket. Dean slowly backed away from you then made a mad dash out the door. “Dean, you ass.” You made it to your feet and followed him tightening the sheets and blankets around you as you chased him down the hallway.  
He laughed like a child, turning the device on and off while running to the kitchen.  
“You are so gross, you know that right? That’s used vibrator. It’s not even clean, dude.” The sheets dragged on the floor as you picked up the pace to catch him.  
Two firms hands grabbed your waist when you crossed the kitchen threshold, “What if I want to use it on you?” He purred. Blinking in total utter disbelief. “I think I found my play toy for the evening, why would I want to go out now?” Dean continued moving his face closer to the nape of your neck. “Who were you thinking about?”  
“That’s private, dumbass.” You pushed him back but you didn’t get very far before he was pressing you gently against the counter.  
“Private!” He scoffed, “That means it was someone I know. Was it Sammy?” Your titled glare told him no. “Ok, not Sammy, then Cas? Women really do like him.” You crossed your arms, trying not to tell him anything but he read you like a book. “Well Darlin’, that means there is just one person left.” His lips came closer to yours, “If you were thinking about me, you could have just slipped into my room because I know for a fact you can be a hell of a lot louder than that.” A timid kiss was placed on your lips. “Tell me, you were thinking about me?”  
You nodded finally your voice caught up. “Yes.” It was but a whisper.  
He moaned, pushing you closer to him, “I knew it.” A warm hand touched your chin before wrapping around into your hair, his kiss was all teeth and tongue. The sheets feel to the ground, your hands reached up pulling him down to you in complete passion. Dean moved his hands over your naked body, a firm grip on your waist lifted you up on the counter with a grunt from him and a yelp from you. “I want to hear you.” He nestled himself between your legs and turned the massager back on.  
You gulped, “Hear me?”  
“Yes, Sweetheart. I want to hear you.” He pressed the toy to you mound just above your clit. “I think I just had a taste of what you sound like. I’m going to need more now.” Dean continued to move the massager down now touching your sweet spot and kissed you deeper as you hung on still not sure that you weren’t dreaming.  
You were overly stimulated already from your alone time but the way he was kissing and touching you had you whimpering quickly trying to hold back your second release of the evening. Arching your neck back you head landed against the cabinet door, “Shit, shit Dean. I-I-I can’t…”  
His mouth captured yours, “Sure you can, just let go. You’re so gorgeous.” He kissed down your neck and chest encouraging you to cum again.  
“Ahhhh Dean,” Your nails dug into his shoulders, “oh my God!” A loud moan was forced from your belly as all your muscles contracted while you closed your eyes seeing a bright lights. Dean watched you in awe and kept talking, working you gently through your orgasm. Your body slumped forward, “I got you.” He caressed your back as he pulled you from the counter making sure you were ok to stand.  
“Dean, I want you now.” You growled, working his layers of shirts over his head.  
“Yeah so soon?”  
“Yeah! I want to ride you.” He kicked quickly out of his boots after your admission making you giggle at his excitement.  
“Darlin’, I’m all yours.” Stripping as fast as he could.  
Legs and limbs tangled rolling to the floor on top of the plush blanket and sheet. Dean laid out gazing up at you as you straddled him. His heavy cock was hard pressed next to his stomach your slick teased over his length, enjoying the feeling of him before you fucked the shit out him.  
Taking ahold of his manhood, you lined up his shaft with entrance feeling the delicious burn of him stretch your pussy. “Fuck, (Y/N/N)! Damn, you feel good.”  
“You ready?” You asked.  
“Ready!” He moaned.  
Hands pressed firmly to his chest as you lifted yourself up and down over his cock, taking a little bit more of him each time you came down on him. “You’re really good at this.”  
“You ain’t seen nothing yet, Baby.” The smirk on your face told him he would be sore in all the best ways in the morning.  
“Dean! (Y/N)!” Sam called out from the War room. “I’m back.”  
“Ah shit!” You cussed and Dean also said a few choice words as you dismounted and covered yourself up. “If we run, we can make it back to your room before he finds us.” Both of you grabbed all your stuff off the ground and made a run for it. Laughing and smiling the whole time down the hall, Sam had rounded the corner to the kitchen just in time to watch your sheet wrapped bodies making a sprint from the room.  
The makeshift coverings were discarded quickly as soon as he and you made it to his bedroom, “Now where were we.” Dean pulled you into a rough kiss.  
“You were about to give me orgasm three or maybe four of the evening.”  
“That’s right, Sweetheart. And tomorrow, I’ll give you just as many.”  
You smiled knowing that he was a man that always kept his promises, “Dean Winchester, I think you may have just ruined me for other men.”


End file.
